


cборник разнопейринговых драбблов по ОЭ

by hivershin



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossdressing, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Incest, Multi, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin
Summary: гайд по пейрингам внутри
Relationships: Iris Oakdell/Richard Oakdell, Katarina Arigo-Ollar/Iris Oakdell, Oscar Fensho-Tremaine/Richard Oakdell, Quentin Dorak/August Schtanzler, Robert Epine/Aldo Rakan, Roque Alva/Emilienne Carsi | Edith Lansar, Roque Alva/Marcel Valmon | Viscount Valme, Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell, Selina Aramona/Iris Oakdell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Отрекусь трижды

**Author's Note:**

> Отрекусь трижды - Фердинанд Оллар, ОЖП, джен, g  
> Травы примятой след - Ричард Окделл/Айрис Окделл; инцест, pg-13  
> Лови день - Айрис Окделл/Катарина Ариго, pg  
> О яблоках и вечности - Селина Арамона/Айрис Окделл, pg  
> Мера любви - Оскар Феншо-Тримэйн/Ричард Окделл, алвадик фоном, pg  
> Озёрная дева - Айрис Окделл/Катарина Ариго, r  
> Все твои имена - Рокэ Алва/Марсель Валме, алвадик фоном; кроссдрессинг, r  
> Остановись и гори - Оскар Феншо-Тримэйн/Ричард Окделл, r  
> Между строк - Рокэ Алва/Ричард Окделл, g  
> Вне перемен - Рокэ Алва, Ричард Окделл, g  
> Ступай легко - Рокэ Алва/Ричард Окделл, g  
> Дамаск - Айрис Окделл/Катарина Ариго, pg  
> Дебют - Квентин Дорак/Август Штанцлер, pg  
> Трудней, чем двадцать обрести корон - Катарина Ариго/Рокэ Алва, pg  
> Дилемма дикобразов - Айрис Окделл/Ричард Окделл; инцест, pg  
> Чёт-нечет - Валентин, Ирэна, Вальтер Придды; джен, насилие, pg-13  
> Дай только плыть за венком - Рокэ Алва/Эмильена Карси; смерть персонажа, pg-13  
> Вынесем за скобки - Рокэ Алва/Ричард Окделл, g  
> Ничего, кроме соли - Альдо Ракан\/Робер Эпинэ, nc-17  
> Я за тобой не вернусь - джен, pg-13  
> Пиррова победа - Рокэ Алва/Ричард Окделл, pg-13

Хлоя повидала много голых мужчин на своём веку. Этот ничем не отличается от всех прочих, такой же голый и смущённый, — Хлоя следит за ним исподтишка, — но он ведёт себя прилично: не рвёт полотенца, не выплёскивает воду на каменный пол, не пытается сбежать, пусть даже и бежать ему некуда. Его волосы цветом как пшеница; короткие, едва закрывают шею, плечи мучнисто-белые. Это единственное, за что как-то цепляется её взгляд: на коже нет ни шрамов, ни ожогов, а в остальном спина как спина. Спины королей, оказывается, не отличаются от спин мужичья.

Её собственные руки грубы, пальцы порой едва сгибаются — Хлоя чувствует себя старой и медленной, иногда движения причиняют боль, стирает ли она простыни или заплетает волосы. Она прожила долгую жизнь. Хорошую жизнь: выносила троих девочек, даже успела спровадить старшую под венец. 

Человек в тесной ванне сидит молча, опустив лицо в ладони: жест бесконечного отчаяния. Ванна для одного кажется баловством, роскошью, но Хлое щедро заплатили за то, чтобы Фердинанда тайком отвели в её купальню, и она не возражает. Несмотря на деньги, Хлое неспокойно: если его утопят здесь, как кутёнка, по-тихому... Она вздрагивает. Для обычных людей плохо кончается, когда королей находят мёртвыми под их крышей. 

Хлоя украдкой кидает взгляд через плечо, ожидая увидеть мрачного стражника, следящего за каждым её движением, — но никого нет, лишь тень от её чепца дрожит на влажном, покрытом щербинами полу купальни. Хлоя всё равно не уходит, заставляет себя беззаботно мурлыкать какую-то песенку, разглаживает невидимые складки на полотенцах, раскладывает выстиранную одежду — богатая ткань ласкает ей пальцы; робко Хлоя прикасается к алым — _неужели настоящие ройи_ … — пуговицам: делает всё, что обычно делает женщина, чтобы не встречаться глазами с покупателем, и всё это с искривлённым в неестественной улыбке ртом, сердцем, бьющемся о рёбра, как кулак в железной перчатке. Они же не убьют короля здесь, за пару монет и подачку со стола нового правителя, того, с золотыми волосами? Не убьют же? Это, в конце концов, уважаемое место. Это будет попросту непристойно. Не может этот мужчина умереть под её крышей, не сейчас, не пока наверху две её дочери не спят в постели, затаив дыхание. 

Хлоя подаёт кусок мыла человеку в ванне, чувствует прикосновение мягкой холодной руки и вдруг вспоминает, как Фердинанд отменил налоги, когда неурожай захлестнул Варасту смертельной удавкой, и цены на хлеб подскочили до немыслимых; как его прекрасная королева раздавала еду самым бедным. Однажды и Хлое перепал бушель зерна, которого касались её хрупкие пальчики. И вот теперь это...

И всё же Хлоя не смотрит ему в лицо. Не её это дело — знать, как выглядел прежний король.


	2. Травы примятой след

Однажды они засыпают в поле, незадолго до того, как тело их отца привозят в Надор. Трава длинная и сладкая, день неожиданно тёплый, они прижимаются друг к другу на сваленных в кучу прошлогодних листьях. Когда Айрис открывает глаза, Дик всё так же спит на животе: голова на скрещенных руках, прохладный ветер откидывает с тонкой шеи отросшие волосы. Это счастливые дни, дни как подарок, дни десяти тысяч открытий: любимый джем, родинка на плече, случайный обрывок песни, понятный только им обоим. Айрис однажды попыталась написать обо всём этом в своём дневнике, о шраме на внутренней стороне его бедра, там, где кожа мягче, чем любой шёлк, — оставшемся от падения с лошади в далёком детстве. Этот шрам принадлежит только ей, это её открытие, то, чего никто не замечал раньше.

Дик... сложный. Порывистый, угрюмый и раздражительный, переменчивый, как девушка; всегда горячо защищает то, во что верит. И Айрис любит его за это, а почему нет? Он для неё солнце, луна и звёзды. Но с ним никогда не бывает легко. 

Поэтому нет ни стихов, ни записей в дневнике, письма сухи и скупы, и когда они ссорятся, Айрис сдаётся и молчит, а Дик выплёвывает слова, завораживающий в своём гневе; худшая и лучшая вещь, что когда-либо случалась с Айрис. Есть дни, когда она мечтает убраться от него подальше. Ей хочется огреть его чем-нибудь тяжёлым, связать, свистнуть Бьянко и ускакать прочь, оставить позади развалины замка, мать, плаксивых сестёр, и главное — несносного зануду-братца, уехать прочь. Может, кто знает, к Рокэ Алве. Вместо этого она стискивает зубы и уходит в лес, привычно уклоняется от ветвей, находит наполовину развалившуюся хижину, где много лет назад пережидала неожиданную метель. Она не тоскует по детству, но скучает по тому, как тогда весь мир в один момент сузился до неё и до её горячего дыхания, до ощущения абсолютного блаженного одиночества. Иногда ей нужно побыть наедине с собой, в пустоте, через которую ничто не может пробраться. 

Наступают дни, когда её и Дика разделяют бесчисленные хорны, даже когда они ужинают, сидя за одним столом. Она поднимает голову: он изучает её лицо, в его глазах — туманные скопления звёзд, зимний шторм длиной в тысячу лет. Он разрезает жилистый кусок мяса, раздражённо откладывает нож и переводит взгляд в окно, пытаясь найти за деревьями раскалённую линию горизонта. Она видит то же, что и брат — бесконечность за выгнутой полосой. Открытая дорога стелется под ноги, уносит их дальше друг от друга, разводит во времени, и вот уже только напряжённая нить их родства удерживает их рядом, когда они ссорятся, всё чаще и чаще, и надсадно звенит, когда Айрис даёт ему пощёчину — нить над пропастью глубиной во вселенную. 

— Ну и убирайся к нему, к своему драгоценному Ворону, — шипит он, и Айрис даже не верится, что всё может кончиться прямо сейчас, таким спокойным и безмятежным вечером, когда Дик — единственная буря на горизонте. 

Он уезжает. По утрам она лежит и всё ждёт его тихих шагов, даже сейчас. Ей снится скрип двери, откинутое одеяло, его руки, обнимающие её за талию; их пальцы переплетаются, его хрипловатый голос догоняет её в той тьме, в которую больше никому нет дороги. Айрис желает этого, как умирающая от жажды — глотка воды, куска льда; пытается заставить время двигаться в такт её бешеному пульсу, выстукивающему найди-найди-найди-меня так громко, что все иные звуки тонут. Она часами сидит в его холодной комнате, читает его драгоценные книги, разбирает размашистые пометки на полях (матушка бы выпорола Дика за это, если бы увидела). Айрис живёт с этими мелочами как голодный вор, крадущий крохи с обеденного стола. 

А потом Дика привозят домой, худого и бледного, полного сожаления.

Есть дни, когда Айрис чувствует, что они читают мысли друг друга. Кровь, которая течёт по её венам — его; рот, который с горечью рассказывает о том, как Дик пытался отравить монсеньора — её. Они сделаны из одного и того же, звёздная пыль и знаменитое окделловское упрямство.

Наступают дни, когда она всем телом прижимается к нему, и всё равно ей всегда мало. Айрис хочет забраться в него целиком, найти убежище между его рёбер, приникнуть в поцелуе к его бьющемуся сердцу. Она хочет его в себе так глубоко, что невозможно понять, где заканчивается он и начинается она. Она хочет его пот на своей коже, его язык у себя во рту. Она хочет, чтобы даже луч света не мог бы пройти между ними, но Дику страшно. Они мирятся, но сохраняют дистанцию, его рука робко притрагивается к её спине, Айрис что-то шепчет ему на ухо, её волосы касаются его багряного колета, и между ними ничего не решено, когда он снова уезжает в столицу, полный желания сделать всё правильно. 

Он справится.

***

Когда Айрис состарится, она будет сидеть на солнце в летних полях, среди высокой сладкой травы, и вести дневник, чтобы попытаться объяснить, заставить людей понять, почему между ними всё произошло так, как произошло, но всё, что у неё выйдет —

_Ричард был, и я его любила._


	3. Лови день

Принц, наконец, перестает ворочаться в колыбели и засыпает в паузе между раздраженными всхлипами. Катарина нежно обводит пальцем контур его крошечной пухлой щеки. Она чаще видит сына на бесконечных церемониях, где его, мрачного, кутают в шелка, а Катарина с напряжённой улыбкой молится про себя, чтобы его ненароком не уронили чужие руки. Мгновения, проведённые с сыном, редки. 

Айрис ждёт её в спальне, фальшиво мурлычет модную песенку, закалывает перед зеркалом сухие тёмные волосы в сложную причёску, от души ругаясь, когда прядь в отражении отказывается ложиться как надо. Катарина тихо идёт по пушистому ковру, ухитряется подойти к Айрис почти вплотную до того, как та её замечает и разворачивается с широкой улыбкой. Шпильки немедленно выпадают, и тёмная волна обрушивается на соблазнительно обнажённые плечи. Катарина медленно наматывает чужой локон на палец, и целует мягкий девичий рот, всё ещё улыбающийся, — ещё одно редкое мгновение не для постороннего глаза. 

Руки Айрис уверенно находят талию Катарины, горячие даже сквозь мягкую ткань платья. В королевском гардеробе полно неудобных амазонок для верховой езды, которую она терпеть не может; десятки нарядов для не менее раздражающих Катарину церемоний, — боевая кольчуга, где сталь заменяют парча и изумруды; жёсткая, тяжёлая, великолепная и безупречная, — под стать настоящей королеве. Слава Создателю, у неё есть и другие платья, в которых можно удобно сесть и не бояться сломать кошкин китовый ус или отпороть десяток жемчужин, задев юбкой за край секретера; платья, в которых легче двигаться, которые, конечно, уж куда легче распутать чужим рукам, вот как сейчас — быстрые пальцы умело распускают шнуровку, и ладони Айрис уже свободно скользят по голым локтям вверх, туда, где тяжело вздымается грудь, стиснутая корсетом, — впрочем, он тоже мешает недолго. 

У Катарины нечасто бывают моменты, которые принадлежат ей одной. Она дорожит каждым.


	4. О яблоках и вечности

— Есть такая старая-старая игра, в которую нужно играть с яблоками, — рассказывает Айрис. — Нужно взять острый нож, и аккуратно снимать кожуру с яблока, длинной вьющейся полоской, а затем бросить её за спину, чтобы она сложилась в инициал. 

— Жаль, что я никогда не пробовала, — с сожалением отвечает Селина. Яблоки для неё всегда были уже очищены, нарезаны, избавлены от зёрнышек, белоснежные скучные дольки. 

— Ещё мы играли так с ножкой от яблока, — говорит Айрис. — Ты перечисляешь алфавит, и выкручиваешь ножку, и на какой букве она ломается, на ту и будет начинаться имя твоей истинной, бессмертной любви. 

Пока Айрис говорит, Селина вертит в руках крошечный серебряный нож для пикников, режет плод на аккуратные тонкие ломтики. Она делает это медленно, но уверенно; Айрис представляет, какая из неё выйдет чудесная жена, компаньонка, надёжная опора своему супругу, хозяйка дома, тихая, строгая, но справедливая. Руки мягкие, кожа нежна, но Айрис знает, как Селина уверенно управляется с иглой, как иногда сама чистит свою лошадь, сажает цветы, и Айрис вдруг тянется и берёт её ладонь в свои, прижимается к ней губами, как рыцарь к перчатке своей прекрасной дамы.

Жаркое утро, не самая подходящая для пикника погода, и сопровождавшая их Луиза уснула, надвинув шляпу на глаза, посапывая в завязанные под подбородком ленты. Айрис и Селина расположились на шёлковом покрывале неподалёку, в тени огромного дерева, и Селина тихо смеётся, опасливо поглядывая на мать, смущённая и счастливая от прикосновений Айрис. Нож падает из её ослабевших рук на тарелку с аккуратно разрезанным яблоком, когда Айрис переворачивает её ладонь и облизывает сладкие от яблочного сока кончики пальцев. 

— Что за буква у тебя вышла? — спрашивает Айрис. 

— Забавно, — задумчиво отвечает Селина, глядит поверх её лица в синее небо. — Ножка от яблока повернулась лишь раз. Треснула почти сразу же.

Айрис ненадолго застывает, неверяще распахнув глаза, и Селина следит за расплывающейся на лице Айрис улыбкой; солнце, яблочный сок, который жжёт им губы, твёрдость чужого бедра под тонким платьем, и Айрис — сестра, дочь, серая мышка, бунтарка, влюблённая по уши, — думает, что согласна на вечность с Селиной Арамона.


	5. Мера любви

Страсть Оскара быстро вспыхивает и так же быстро сходит на нет — за неделю он может три раза подраться на дуэли за честь прекрасной дамы, а к следующей забыть даже её имя. Невеста, которую ему прочит семья, никогда не смотрит ему в глаза. Она приседает в реверансе и мечтает отравить Оскара — он замечает, что когда она думает об этом, её улыбка становится почти нежной. 

Оскар занимает своё свободное время литературой — и службой; дело для досуга и дело для души. Он завоёвывает себе союзников среди вялых Людей Чести, играет в карты и хлопает по спине очередного недоверчивого барончика из партии короля — вернее сказать, партии кардинала, — благодушно спускает ему состояние в карты, и вот уже Оскар желанный гость там, где его приятелей прогнали бы пинком. 

Оскару нравится думать, что он меняет мир к лучшему — это примиряет его с собственным непостоянством; как он самовлюблённо считает, главным его недостатком. 

Всё меняется, когда он встречает Ричарда Окделла. Он совсем юн; боязливо-наглый, как оленёнок; с глазами прозрачными, словно лесное озеро; похожий на Оскара и непохожий в одно и то же время — но в его глазах свет. Вот человек, который полностью отдаёт себя своему делу: это в том, как он говорит о королеве, о своей родине, об отце, в том, как он любит. 

Оскар не может выкинуть его из головы. 

— Оскар, — шепчет Дик, просовывая голову в палатку. — Я написал стихи. Ты ведь разбираешься в этом? Хочешь послушать? Не желаю опозориться передом эром, ты понимаешь. 

У него премилый акцент, плотный, как масло, — он обращается с рыкающими звуками так, будто те из хрусталя — Надор поёт в его горле, и стихи на удивление недурны, но всё, о чём Оскар сейчас думает — это то, как он хочет распробовать все особенности северного произношения собственным языком. 

— Разумеется, Дикон. Читай мне, — говорит Оскар. Его пальцы сжимают винный бокал крепче необходимого, чтобы скрыть дрожь. 

Позднее он узнаёт, что Ричард Окделл безнадёжно и бесповоротно принадлежит Рокэ Алве — Р-р-р-рокэ, _проклятье_! — так, наверное, задыхаясь, Дик произносит его имя. Он тонет в это же мгновение — в безнадёжный поход за барсами он собирается, шутя и балагуря со своими людьми, уже неживой.


	6. Озёрная дева

Айрис прикасается к её ладони (собственные руки влажные от волнения), и королева на ощупь как пудра, шёлк и под перчаткой — тёплая кожа. Айрис приседает в реверансе, глубоком, по северному обычаю, и Катарина склоняет свою прелестную головку, смотрит из-под длинных, угольно-чёрных ресниц, улыбается, отчего от уголков глаз бегут морщинки. 

— Не будь такой застенчивой, моя дорогая, — и снова протягивает ей руки. 

Во сне Катарина шепчет ей, стоя на берегу:

— Когда-нибудь я буду самым могущественным человеком в этом государстве, — её дыхание быстрое и прерывистое. — Твои люди будут моими людьми, — Айрис слышит знакомые упрямые интонации в её звенящем голосе, кивает. 

— Конечно. 

Катарина смотрит на неё, её глаза почему-то зелёные, влажные, похожие на изумруды — но сон на то и сон, чтобы видеть странные вещи, и произносит «Айрис», и в тот самый момент Айрис понимает: она сделает ради королевы что угодно.

— Пойдём со мной, — зовёт Катарина, и Айрис зачарованно следует за ней в ледяные волны.

***

Айрис наклоняет голову и целует её (ресницы прикрывают тёмные — _синие_ , ну конечно — глаза, так, что край загадочно мерцающей радужки отражает свет), вдыхает запах мыла, соли, апельсиновой воды. Если бы её спросили (а её не спрашивают), Айрис бы ответила, что долг фрейлины — развлекать королеву, даже когда та принимает ванну, ухаживать за ней, подливать горячую воду, подавать флаконы ароматного масла. 

Правда в том, что Айрис может думать только о том, как мягкая пена омывает нежную грудь Катарины, и как королевская ванна достаточно велика, чтобы вместить их обеих. Надор с его сквозняками и тазом для умывания, где вода по утрам подёргивалась льдом, кажется другим миром. 

Да так оно и есть. 

Катарина тёплая, скользкая и восхитительно обнажённая, гладит Айрис так, как той нравится — несколько недель назад пальцы двигались так робко, а сейчас они уверенно проскальзывают внутрь, и Айрис тянется к Катарине, видит её раскрытые от удовольствия глаза и счастливо думает «это всё из-за меня». 

Катарина прижимается к её груди, сажает её к себе на колени, так, чтобы Айрис тёрлась об неё, как кошка, и собственный голос пойман на грани между смехом и всхлипом, потому что это так хорошо, и так больно — не физически, но где-то внутри, и утром она проснётся в своей постели со вкусом Катарины, оставшемся у неё на губах и на языке, как мёд, и взглянет на себя в крошечное зеркало, эта сухая, худая Айрис Окделл с поджатым ртом, потухшим злым взглядом, молодая копия собственной матери, женщина, которую вылепили обстоятельства — и увидит совсем не то, к чему привыкла: улыбку, румянец; то, как все её чувства написаны у неё лице, всё, что она хранила долгие годы так глубоко внутри. Меч опущен, щит разбит и кольчуга распущена одним прикосновением мягкой женской руки. 

Айрис думает, «так вот что пленяло всех этих мальчишек», вздыхает, и Катарина подаётся бёдрами, Айрис чувствует её упругий пульсирующий жар, её скользкую влагу, от запаха которой у Айрис пересыхает во рту — «все эти мальчишки мечтали о королеве, но получали смирных прачек или дочерей герцогов». Они не знают, что потеряли. Ни одна из этих девушек наверняка и сравниться не сможет с Катариной. Ни одна из них не способна даже выдохнуть так музыкально, как Катарина выпевает её имя снова и снова, «Айрис», и выгибается назад, и, наверное, вода в ванной уже успела остыть и королеве пора в постель, но всё, что сейчас важно — это прерывистое «не останавливайся, не останавливайся» из её совершенного рта. 

Другие девушки, наверное, тоже кричали такое на брачном ложе, но Катарина, Катарина — это нечто совершенно иное, неземное волшебное создание, лучшее, что было и будет в жизни Айрис. 

_Сирена._


	7. Все твои имена

Узкие бёдра Рокэ обвивает кожаная перевязь, лёгкая шпага кажется такой же обманчиво неопасной, как и её хозяин, но мало кто недооценивает бесконечную силу и мощь этого человека. Марсель помогает ему раздеться (помощь, конечно, не нужна, но Рокэ не говорит ему «нет», а Марсель слишком наслаждается процессом): отстёгивает ножны, высвобождает талию от ремней, и Рокэ свободен — и всё-таки не совсем. Ярко-алые рубцы набухают на тонкой коже. Рокэ только отмахивается. Это ерунда. Это не больно. Но Марсель знает лучше: терпеливо смазывает рубцы маслом, пока Рокэ не раздражается и не отбирает флакон — уже после ленивых и долгих поцелуев, перешедшего в ночь заката. После того, как Марсель языком скользил по грудной клетке, прикусывал белую кожу, погружённый в своё занятие так сильно, что не заметил восхода луны, — да, после всего этого, при свете свечи, которая заменяет здесь лунный свет, Рокэ, наконец, ласкает его пальцами, о, Марсель не сдерживает тихого удовольствия, гладит свой член, насаживается на тонкие пальцы глубже, чуть левее — и вот так, здесь. Рокэ прячет улыбку. 

Позже Марсель спрашивает, правда ли — все те истории, что рассказывают о Рокэ. Какие истории? О женщинах, — Марсель подпирает голову рукой и смотрит в лицо Рокэ, в тёмные от возбуждения глаза, где танцуют крошечные свечные радуги. Рокэ не рассказывает ему об Эмильенне, но рассказывает о Джулии, дочери трубочиста — с ноготками такими же острыми, как и её ум; о графине Аделаиде, точнее, о том, как Рокэ взял её прямо в кабинете её особняка, сзади, мягко перегнув через письменный стол, на неоконченных письмах своему мужу, пропадавшему за границей (потерявшему куда больше, чем он думал). О Марианне, какой она никогда не была с Марселем — оседлавшей Рокэ сверху, будто посылавшей жеребца в кентер, потом в галоп, и изголовье их кровати так билось о стену, что отлетел кусок штукатурки (Марианна? Она была прекрасна, дика, как тёмный манящий лес). 

Твой первый мальчик?

Рокэ вздёргивает брови. Молчит. Не называет имени. Он был бледный как самые нежные сливки и в два раза слаще.

Ты его любил? 

Рокэ не отвечает, но рассказывает. У него всегда был такой грустный, безнадёжный взгляд, даже когда он смеялся; как они тёрлись друг о друга в конюшне, выгнав Пако, как Рокэ покусывал его плечи и как подхватывал его на руки, а он обвивал Рокэ ногами за талию, — как в волосах путалось сено, и пыльца щекотала нос. Однажды Рокэ заказал для него роскошный корсет, и медленно, томительно долго затягивал винно-красные ленты на его талии, туже и туже, а потом развернул его к себе и поцеловал там, где розовые соски выглядывали над самой кромкой тяжёлой ткани, и всё, что потребовалось, чтобы он кончил — давление корсета и чужой властный рот на его коже. 

Рокэ мечтательно проводит пальцами по лицу Марселя, притягивает его к себе, двигается на нём, _в_ нём, пытается быть осторожным, нежным, но Марсель яростно трясёт головой, впивается ногтями в плечи, быстрее, быстрее, быстрее. Рокэ обжигающе горячий, как пустыня, в которую занесло их несчастную армию в очередной раз, и Марселю жарко, но он может вытерпеть, вынести это, и он запомнит каждую секунду и напомнит Рокэ, где он и с кем он, и подаётся вперёд бёдрами, но в конце концов закрывает глаза, — сдаваясь, сам не зная, кому.

Конечно. Ну конечно, ты его любил.


	8. Остановись и гори

В жару даже самая лёгкая одежда кажется нестерпимой томительной тяжестью, а сейчас и подавно — Оскару так хочется прикоснуться к Дику. Иногда (очень редко) у них есть часы, когда они не торопятся, медленно распускают шнуровки, расстёгивают тяжело сияющие пряжки, целуясь. Но в эту минуту Оскар ненавидит Дикову рубашку, которая прячет от него загорелую кожу. Аккуратнее там, ворчит Дик и краснеет от нетерпения в глазах Оскара. Я никуда не уйду. 

Но Оскар не может ждать, только не сейчас, когда возбуждённый член натягивает ткань штанов, не сейчас, когда он мечтал об этом целый день — о чём ещё ему мечтать, возвращении в столицу с позорным поражением? Увольте. Дик облизывает губы, Оскар гладит его лицо с по-мальчишески гладкой кожей, мягкой щетиной, сплетает его пальцы со своими и прижимает Дика к постели, сдувает с лица светлую чёлку, которая мешает видеть ясноглазого, радостного Дика, который сейчас принадлежит только ему и никому больше. Целует его, увереннее, глубже.

Дик стесняется выражать свои желания и своё удовольствие словами, поэтому Оскар учится распознавать грани чужого удовольствия по вздохам, стонам, прикушенной губе. Оскар способный, прилежный ученик. Но сегодня он хочет развлечься. Скажи мне, Оскар настаивает, шепчет в чужой рот. Скажи, чего ты хочешь. Скажи мне. 

Поцелуй меня в шею… в шею. 

Громче. 

Дик послушно повторяет, и с плохо скрытым облегчением Оскар на мгновение прижимается губами к бьющейся под горлом жилке. Не так. Как же? Раскрытым… раскрытым ртом. Используй язык. Оскар глупо хлопает ресницами и с удовольствием покоряется. Что ещё? Ниже. Оскар выпускает изо рта маленький сосок и спускается ниже, но останавливается. Повторяет: что ещё? Дик закрывает глаза: это нелепо, почему я должен произносить это вслух? Я хочу... Я хочу, чтобы ты раскрыл меня. Как, любовь моя? Скажи мне, как. Медленно, пальцами (Оскар приподнимается на руках и целует его, открой глаза, пожалуйста). Да, вот и языком, Оскар, прошу тебя. А потом? А потом я хочу, чтобы ты взял меня, пока мы оба не кончим. 

Ты доволен?

***

Скоро начнётся гроза. Воздух густой, тяжёлый, затрудняет дыхание, — бесформенный, но почти видимый, как огромное облако. Несмотря на жару, Оскар покрывается мурашками, прокашливается, чтобы прочистить горло и смаргивает с ресниц пот. Связанные руки горят огнём, разбитая в кровь этой безнадежной, глупой атакой голова нестерпимо болит.

Оскар смотрит в предрассветную муть и ждёт бури.

***

Дик скрипит зубами, вспоминает резкие слова Рокэ и не может допустить, чтобы Оскара казнили. Не может и всё. Импульсивный, дикий, самый молодой генерал в истории Талига — расстрелянный за мнимую чужую ревность к королеве, но Дик уж точно знает, какая это глупость. Ему есть что терять. Он заходит в палатку Рокэ и говорит, я должен следовать приказам, но я не могу. Велите и меня казнить?

***

Кажется, проходят недели, пока он добирается до Оскара, и конечно, именно Дик перерезает верёвки на запястьях Оскара, растирает онемевшие ладони своими и стирает корку засохшей пыли и крови с его лба. Ты ранен?

Мои люди... 

С ними всё в порядке. 

Алва…

Отпустит тебя, если мы уедем вдвоём. Мне без тебя всё равно что в петлю.

***

Кажется, потом была жестокая война, которую они так и не увидели.

Но это ничего. Они всё равно так и не успели стать её частью.


	9. Между строк

— А, Окделл? Вы смотрите так, словно у вас за пазухой парочка ызаргов. Вы проигрались? Получили письмо из дома? Увидели привидение? Затеяли дуэль с десятком гвардейцев? Налейте мне вина.

— Почему нет? У вас что, отказала прокушенная воспитанницей Арамоны рука? Вот так, отлично, не пролейте ни капли.

— Что вы блеете, юноша, как бакранский козёл. Делайте то, что должны.

— Как умер ваш отец? Отдал душу на Линии. Это, конечно, не отменяет того факта, что я — мерзавец, распутник, насильник, пьяница, позор Талигойи, убийца. Как и вы сейчас, Окделл. Поставьте бокал.

— ...Окделл? Ричард? Что с вами? Что значит, "уже поздно"? Что значит, "не смогли отравить"? Какие, к кошкам, списки?

— "Выпили яд"? Вы что, рехнулись? Немедленно идите сюда. Не смейте падать в обморок, Ричард. Какая же вы...

— Да, "докука". Несносный маленький паршивец, который путается у меня под ногами и глотает яд, вовсе не  
предназначенный для него, как сладкий джем с кухни. Угораздило же меня на свою голову... Пейте вот это. Вкус отвратительный. Чем гаже вкус, тем лучше лечит.

— ...

— Ну что же ты раньше молчал? Стоял, спрашивал меня о чём-то, тянул время. Дикон. Да я же за тебя!... Я ведь тебя...


	10. Вне перемен

Рокэ бы не был тем, кем является — первым маршалом, правителем Кэнналоа, _последним, кто выжил в роду_ , — если бы ревностно не охранял то, что принадлежит ему по праву. Но он не привязывается ни к вещам, ни к людям; привязанности усложняют жизнь, привязанности — это риск. Ричарду, который опускает голову и делает шаг назад, когда видит Дорака, не нужно это объяснять. Ричард понимает.

Сейчас Ричард молод — слишком молод, чтобы быть осторожным; расслабленный от жары, успокоенный пустой варастийской дорогой. Они делают привал у реки; как всегда, рядом с одним из крошечных ручьёв, где чистая вода почти по капле вливается в медленную Рассанну, которая вскоре исчезнет под горами, чтобы с рёвом возникнуть с другой стороны, много дальше, и яростно влиться в океан.

Мокрые от купания, Ричард и Рокэ валяются на охапках сухой травы, сохнут под солнцем. Ричард лежит лицом вверх, смотрит в выцветшее небо так, как будто там, в разбредшихся облаках, вычертаны ответы на все его вопросы — а их должно быть немало, лениво думает Рокэ, поглядывая на Ричарда. Как этот избалованный, диковатый герцог оказался так далеко от дома, — он, верно, что-то отчаянно ищет, не зная, что впереди долгий путь, который ведёт только во тьму. Она закалит Ричарда, заставит его стать жёстким, равнодушным, хочет он того или нет. У него не будет выбора. Рокэ знает это слишком хорошо. Он смотрит на Ричарда, который, с раскрасневшимися щеками и блестящими глазами, подставляется солнцу, и вспоминает, что видел это же лицо раньше — волосы были светлее, глаза не такие тёмные; лицо Эгмонта Окделла, изборождённое преждевременными морщинами от усталости, тревоги, покорности.

— Скоро пора нам будет разойтись, — говорит Рокэ. Ричард кидает на него взгляд искоса, будто знает, о чём тот думал всё это время; мягко улыбается — так знакомо, — одной стороной рта, поправляет влажные, приставшие ко лбу волосы.

— Ещё немного.

На Ричарда это не похоже — просто взять и позволить себе наслаждаться теплом; ничего не делать и ни о чём не думать, хотя бы сегодня. И всё же момент упущен.

Ричард вздыхает. Поворачивается к Рокэ и смотрит уже без улыбки:

— Пора.

Рокэ видит привычного Ричарда — спокойного, собранного, сумрачно глядящего на него из-под сведённых бровей, с тенями в подглазьях (а взгляд всё равно остаётся пронзительным — это передалось ему по наследству). А ещё Рокэ видит одинокого мальчика, который так тоскует по отцу; так хочет, чтобы его приняли, чтобы им восхищались, чтобы дружбой с ним дорожили — или хотя бы делали вид — а не презрительно насмехались, что с готовностью слушает Августа Штанцлера, а после так же покорно, как и отец, предаст и убьёт. Не сейчас, но потом обязательно, — Рокэ знает это.

Он смотрит на этого ребёнка, который обхватил коленями руки и сгорбился посреди голой враждебной степи — и думает, что понимает его. Не одобряет — но понимает.


	11. Ступай легко

Рокэ проводит ладонями по вискам, приглаживая волосы — не отдавая себе в том отчёта; у него даже не болит голова (Ричард ясно различает, когда мигрень грызёт Рокэ изнутри — тогда эр становится весел и поразительно беззаботен), скорее привычка, к которой он возвращается, когда напряжённо над чем-то думает. У Ричарда тоже есть свои привычки, например, покусывать нижнюю губу, раздражаясь, или до побелевших костяшек впиваться в вышивку на чёрно-синем колете, когда не уверен в том, что хочет сказать, отчаянно пытаясь произнести хоть какие-то, такие важные сейчас слова, — и не может. 

Рокэ криво усмехается и отворачивается.

Это их, как боится Ричард, последние дни мира. Совсем скоро яростная летняя степь окрасится кровью.

Лето здесь совсем другое: тут жарко, шумно, повсюду лязг металла и взрывы взволнованного хохота, сменяющегося нервной, на грани, тишиной; совсем не так, как дома — нежный зелёный — травы, робкий сиреневый — цветущего вереска; спокойствие, благословенно холодные даже в самое пекло горные реки. А ведь в в сравнении с Варастой в Надоре хорошо, не стылой зимой, когда жмёшься к хилому огню в очаге, но весной, летом — с удивлением вдруг понимает Ричард. Пришлось пожертвовать мирной жизнью в Надоре, размеренной, монотонной; жизнью с тихим замком, белоснежными овцами на склонах холмов — как клочки облаков; с запахом свежего льна от молоденьких крестьянок, провожающих тана улыбкой, — но у Ричарда есть клятвы, которые нужно выполнить, и измены, которые нужно спланировать.

Откашливается от пыли, потирая грудь; в руке зажата склянка с горьким мятным отваром, который Рокэ строго-настрого велел пить каждые три часа. Ричард покорно слушается, и сам себе кажется взрослее. Замечает то, чего не замечал в прошлом — например, как восхищённо смотрят на Сону другие, или как Ричарду почти не хочется кашлять после глотка травяной гадости, или как красиво чёрные волосы обвиваются вокруг белых пальцев Рокэ, когда он размышляет, изучая карты.

Ричард сонно хлопает глазами, следя за тенью Рокэ на стене палатки: тень колышется, становится больше, дотягивается до койки, на которой свернулся калачиком Ричард. 

Ночью в степи всё замирает, чутко ожидая зари... Может, вечером они с Рокэ спустятся к мелкой жёлтой Рассане, которая медленно глодает жёсткие берега. Может, холодок отчуждения и неприязни между ними исчезнет, Рокэ снова незаметно коснётся руками своих висков, может, положит тёплую ладонь на голову Ричарда и взъерошит его волосы; они помолчат, а потом Рокэ расскажет ему о хищных птицах, которые гнездятся прямо в земле, о вспышках цвета в те быстрые дни до самой жары, когда степь ненадолго становится прекрасной и свежей, как роса на рассвете. Они будут болтать, как могут болтать только друзья в неспешном путешествии — у которых впереди лишь новые гостеприимные земли и мягкое лето, а вовсе не войны и смерть, и Ричард так сильно захочет попросить прощения за всё, что будет, что склонит голову и прижмётся ртом к узким белым ладоням. Но вечер ещё юн, до ночи далеко. Рокэ отрывается от писем, закрывает чернильницу, подпирает голову руками и зачарованно следит за тем, как размыкаются на выдохе обветренные мальчишеские губы.

Укрытый не своим мундиром, Ричард спит и видит сон: он дотрагивается до чужой шпаги, и она разлетается на тысячи золотистых мраморных шариков, которые теряются в траве, усеивают пыльную дорогу, отражают свет факелов, как крошечные звёзды. Ричард касается их, почему-то тёплых, улыбается в пахнущий благовониями воздух — мир раскрашен нежно-зелёным, робким сиреневым, и Ричард едва ли помнит зиму.


	12. Дамаск

Королеве абсолютно, совершенно точно нет нужды присутствовать на примерке новых платьев Айрис. Айрис уверена в этом. Все эти лакейские мелкие заботы Айрис должна была взять на себя — потому что надорские платья, даже любимое бежевое, самой тонкой работы, по словам модистки, годятся разве что овец пасти. Айрис злится и радуется одновременно — ей интересно всё, что связано с дворцом: вкусы, мода, люди, но как же от этого устаёшь...

Здесь достаточно портных и швей, и все одержимы своим делом. Катарине вовсе не стоит тратить своё бесценное время и самолично надзирать за процессом. Нервная девочка, измеряющая талию Айрис, постоянно роняет иглы и ленты, извиняется и рассыпается в бесконечных вашвеличествах. Айрис и так не слишком этим наслаждается, а суета делает процесс в четыре — нет, в шестнадцать раз более мучительным.

Пристальный взгляд королевы — не холодный, но внимательный и тёплый, от чего сердце Айрис под изысканным корсетом бьётся суматошно и так громко, что птицы за окном, ей кажется, снимаются с ветвей именно по этой причине, — Айрис заливается наивно-очевидным румянцем, из последних сил надеясь, что со стороны его можно объяснить чем-то ещё. Катарина безмятежна, и Айрис задаётся вопросом, что ещё прячет её безупречная красота, что ещё не замечают другие, а лишь одна Айрис?

Катарина мягко шагает вперёд, останавливается так близко, что до Айрис долетает запах дождя и ладана, принесённого Катариной из церкви; протягивает изящную ручку и касается выреза платья Айрис, словно случайно задевает грудь, стиснутую корсетом и приподнятую вверх, — поглаживает порозовевшую кожу и сливочно-жёлтый восточный шёлк платья. Айрис не в силах выровнять дыхание. Делает глубокий, сорванный вдох, отчего золото нитей впивается в нежную кожу груди, но королева не отнимает от корсажа своих горячих, горячих пальчиков — если Айрис посмотрит куда-то ещё, кроме как на потолок в толстых херувимах и виноградных лозах, она потеряется, она потеряется и не сможет найти дороги назад…

— Я думаю, здесь нужно сделать потуже, — доверительно говорит швее Катарина, лаская корсет.

Айрис не может прикоснуться к ней в ответ — это ничто иное, как самая изощрённая пытка.


	13. Дебют

Квентин Дорак искусный в шахматах, но, к сожалению, чересчур осторожен. Он знает свои недостатки, и, что более неприятно, Август тоже о них знает. В отличие от него, Август любит рисковать. Вот он, ходит своей королевой слишком рано, в основном из любопытства. Он хочет увидеть, что сделает Дорак.

— Я, признаться, не очень заинтересован в войне, — почти искренне говорит Август.

Дорак наливает ему шадди, взмахивает ладонью над чашкой, чтобы ароматный пар овеял лицо — его собственная чашка остаётся пустой. Запреты лекарей мучительней некоторых пыток. 

— Ничего удивительного, — говорит Дорак. — Я ожидал услышать именно это от признанного философа всей вашей партии. Алиса наверняка очень ценит тебя за твой гуманизм. Больно умён, чтобы ввязываться в пустые войны. 

Дорак ходит рыцарем, захватывает пешку. Неочевидный ход и потому не сильно безрассудный. Это проверка.

Август промакивает рот салфеткой.

— Ты пожалеешь, — продолжает Дорак. — «Те, кто достаточно умны, чтобы не лезть в политику, наказываются тем, что ими правят люди глупее их самих».

— Аристокл, — отзывается Август. Он двигает последнюю оставшуюся ладью и предлагает Дораку выбрать между потерей рыцаря или епископа.

Изящная одинокая оса робко вьётся над кувшинчиком со сладким взбитым молоком. Полоса ясного утреннего неба тянется до самых гор, где острые пики прокалывают её в бледные облака того же сладкого, взбитого оттенка. Август откашливается, смеющимися глазами следит за Дораком, который рассеянно потирает шею, туго охваченную горловиной узкого воротника.

— Проблема с философией или теологией в том, что эти инструменты частенько плохо приспособлены для прямого и немедленного облегчения страданий, — Дорак легко барабанит пальцами по краю доски, не отводя глаз от лица Августа.

Холодно, солнце яркое и не даёт тепла. Шестнадцатый день весны только-только нерешительно угнездился в платанах Ружского дворца, оба они закутаны до самых кончиков пальцев — Дорак в подбитый горностаевым мехом плащ, Август в дешевую, вытертую у локтей шерстяную куртку. В ветвях слабо поёт птица.

Август прищуривается:

— Ты думаешь, я действительно буду убивать?

Дорак поднимает рыцаря.

— Да, Август. Я уверен, — он ставит коня. — Мат в три хода.

Август откидывается на спинку плетёного кресла, оценивающе смотрит на доску и на Дорака. Он берёт рыцаря и жертвует ладьёй. Дорак довольно прищуривается:

— «И познаете истину, и истина освободит вас».

— От Иоанна, глава восьмая, стих тридцать второй. Что ты имеешь в виду, Квентин?

— Тебя зовут не Август Штанцлер. Ты не любишь шадди, ненавидишь королеву, и ты плевать хотел на Талиг.

Август снова улыбается, неприятно — это «я всегда прав» улыбка. И «я переиграю тебя же на твоём поле».

— Ты думаешь, если я солгал о своём имени и своих привычках, то я орудие тирании, а не свободы, и не смогу принести пользы Талигу? — он выбирает епископа и с его помощью забирает рыцаря.

— Я не так хорошо знаю тебя, чтобы сказать наверняка, — вежливо говорит Дорак. Сглатывает слюну — шадди хочется почти невыносимо. Обонять, дёргая чуткими ноздрями, и ничего больше — касаться фигурок и _никого_ больше. Август прикрывает ресницами тёмные, как спелые виноградины, глаза. Он в курсе, как действует на Дорака, и это его забавляет. В меру женственные губы, мягкий подбородок с пробивающимся пушком, пропущенным при бритье, чёрные волосы, зализанные маслом, и узкие, чуть приподнятые плечи — он мучительно работал над своей осанкой, и только Дорак знает, каких трудов ему стоило позже «расправить плечи» буквально и фигурально.

Август смеётся.

— Речь то не о свободе или тирании, Квентин. Речь об опасности и защите. И страхе, — он встаёт, и Дорак встаёт вместе с ним. Август посылает королеву, забирая королеву Дорака. — Мат в два хода, — протягивает руку.

— Увидимся, Квентин. Привет Диомиду, пусть не гоняет тебя слишком сильно.

Дорак усаживается обратно, прикасается указательным пальцем к короне оставшегося в одиночестве короля и обводит вырезанные в кости зубцы по кругу, ещё и ещё. Отнимает руку и в последний момент двигает своего последнего рыцаря.

— Шах, — говорит он в пустоту. Наливает себе шадди в чужую чашку, прикасаясь губами к фарфору там, где пил Август, откидывается на скамейку и слушает птиц.


	14. Трудней, чем двадцать обрести корон

`Так мучусь я, чтоб захватить корону;  
И я от этих лютых мук избавлюсь,  
Расчистив путь кровавым топором.  
Что ж, я могу с улыбкой убивать,  
Кричать: «Я рад!» — когда на сердце скорбь,  
И увлажнять слезой притворной щеки  
И принимать любое выраженье.  
Людей сгублю я больше, чем сирена,  
И больше их убью, чем василиск;  
Я стану речь держать, как мудрый Нестор,  
Обманывать хитрее, чем Улисс,  
И как Синон, возьму вторую Трою;  
Игрой цветов сравнюсь с хамелеоном;  
Быстрей Протея облики сменяя,  
В коварстве превзойду Макиавелли.  
Ужели так венца не получу?  
Будь вдвое дальше он, его схвачу.`

На смотринах кто-то за спиной сравнивает её с Алисой — Ги в ярости, когда слышит это, «твои будущие подданные, может быть, и как они о тебе говорят! Неужели они не понимают, что оскорбляют в первую очередь себя?», но Катарина только смеётся, щёлкает веером, словно выкидным ножом, довольная, как сытая рысь.

(Осторожнее с макияжем — только шлюхи разрисовывают себя румянами и помадой. Но она слишком бледна. Её кожа прозрачна настолько, что на висках видны синие жилки — она не может позволить себе казаться болезненной. Или хуже того — неженственной. То же самое с туалетами: нужно выглядеть скромно, не кичиться богатством и положением, ни к чему дразнить гусей, как гласит народная мудрость, — в то же время она должна быть достойна титула королевы. Благонравная, но гордая, как истинный Человек Чести. Не показывайся на публике с распущенными волосами даже до завтрака — несобранные волосы говорят о пустоголовости и _распущенности_ хозяйки. Уделяй время всем, даже маленьким детям. Сделай так, чтобы весть о твоем кротком нраве дошла до нужных ушей — но ни в коем случае не переусердствуй. Говори, что хочешь помочь Талигу как только сможешь — ни при каких обстоятельствах не давай понять, что помочь ты хочешь только себе.

И улыбайся.)

Она знает кардинала Дорака совсем недолго, но она более чем уверена, что он в курсе всей её жизни — от первых шагов до первого взгляда на Фердинанда — и Катарина ему не нравится. Ему не нравится её внешность, её манеры, её происхождение. Он щёлкает чётками (знакомый сладкий звук), раздражённо кривит сухой рот, но не может высказать свои опасения вслух. Фердинанд уже очарован — остаётся надеяться, что Дорак узнает о её планах, когда будет уже слишком поздно что-то менять. А сейчас... Овчинка не стоит выделки, смирная праведница в короне никак не может ему помешать, не правда ли?

(Внимательно слушай вопросы. Если ответ подразумевает коннотации, что не поддерживают политику правящего режима, не отказывайся говорить — это может оттолкнуть партию Людей Чести, но и не говори правды. Уходи от прямого ответа. Никогда не поднимай голоса против кампании кардинала. Не высказывай слишком глубоких суждений, но и не будь безмозглой пустышкой — трон ещё надо завоевать. Помни, что случилось с Алисой, и никогда не забывай, кто на самом деле правит государством.

И улыбайся.)

Катарина шлёт нежный взгляд Джастину, потом Оскару, потом Ричарду, потом Создатель знает кому ещё. Она успела забыть всех тех юнцов, что делают за неё грязную работу, и разве можно её винить? Их было так много, так много… Фердинанд отказывается пачкать руки, пытается вести честную игру. Он хороший, добрый человек, и она даже любит его за это, пусть он и полное ничтожество как монарх. Дорак прочит на его место Рокэ Алву. Катарина должна успеть спрятаться за его спиной и переждать ураган, заставить его если не поверить, то захотеть её, чтобы защитить её, сберечь её.

(Будь полна решимости. Приготовь носовой платок и кольцо с ядом, закажи скромный и строгий венок, как будто Рокэ Алва уже мёртв — порадуй себя хотя бы сегодня. Обними его крепко, предложи вина, поцелуй так искренне, как только умеешь — порадуй его хотя бы сегодня.

И улыбайся.

И _улыбайся_.)


	15. Дилемма дикобразов

— Думаю, наша мать хочет, чтобы я вышла замуж за Наля, — Айрис неохотно признаётся Ричарду в винном погребе, куда они пробираются тайком. 

Им пятнадцать (Айрис… _почти_ пятнадцать). У неё нет своей служанки, потому что у неё нет ничего своего, кроме щётки для волос. Она всё делит с сёстрами – Эдит помогает ей застегнуть платье, а Айрис переделывает её рукоделие: Эдит совершенно не умеет шить. Мать бьёт её по пальцам всякий раз, как рвётся тонкий драгоценный шёлк. Теперь, когда они растут, ответственности куда больше, чем в детстве — куда больше, чем ожидала Айрис, ребёнком прижимаясь к отцовскому плечу.

Ричард совершенно не удивлён: на его лице насмешка. Они нашли нетронутый бочонок хереса, заложенный Создатель знает когда — на удивление вино неплохое — Ричард выпил куда больше, чем Айрис, _Я герцог Окделл, я не опьянею от такой малости, это невозможно!_ — ха-ха, хвастун. 

— Не больно-то ты этого хочешь, — наконец выдавливает из себя Ричард.

— Выйти за Наля всё равно, что выйти за брата, — говорит ему Айрис, тянется, чтобы отобрать древний, чернёного серебра кубок. Его они стащили из часовни, и если Айрис хочет продолжить этот разговор, ей точно стоит выпить ещё. 

— Ты могла бы отказаться… И быть со своим настоящим братом, — у Ричарда заплетается язык. Его рот — винно-красного цвета, нижняя губа влажная и яркая. Глаза — темнее, чем у неё — прищурены. Почему-то Айрис думает, что он не так пьян, как хочет казаться. Она пытается улыбнуться, когда вдруг понимает: он не шутил.

Она выросла с Ричардом, всё так, но последние несколько лет брат занят учёбой, охотой, проблемами Надора, которые с лихвой сваливает на его плечи дядюшка Эйвон; этот Ричард уже не тот, что был в детстве. Не тот, кто перевязывал ей разбитые колени, не тот, кого Айрис кормила клюквой, омытой в ледяном ручье. Рядом с ней теперь живёт незнакомец, которого Айрис не попыталась узнать. А может, следовало.

— Остаться со мной, разве это так плохо? – спрашивает Ричард. Айрис смотрит на его длинные красивые пальцы, крепкие плечи, узкие бёдра, и отводит взгляд.

— Ты невыносим.

Деревянная крышка бочонка с оглушительным треском падает на каменные плиты. Эха нет. Айрис наливает себе ещё.

— Да, — Ричард хмурится. — Как и ты.

Он устало закрывает глаза.

Айрис оставляет его в погребе, в темноте. Кубок она уносит с собой. Эдит никому ничего не рассказывает, и позже Ричард единственный, кого порют за кражу вина. Когда его спина заживает, он разговаривает с Айрис куда меньше, проходит мимо, не встречаясь с ней глазами.

Разговаривая с Эдит, Айрис настаивает, что рада.


	16. Чёт-нечет

Валентин наблюдает, как стремительно остывает мёртвая белка, не в ту пору выбравшаяся из своего дупла. Голые ветви деревьев коронуют небо искривлёнными зубцами, мороз пробирает до костей.

В ином мире, счастливее, теплее, сейчас все они собирались бы перед ужином — отец бы читал книгу, Ирэна переодевалась в тёмно-синее платье, которое ей сшили совсем недавно, — прихорашиваясь и хихикая у зеркала, молоденькая, почти девочка; Джастин бы мечтательно смотрел в окно, считал падающие снежинки, изредка переводя смеющийся взгляд на Валентина. Джастин всегда был счастлив рядом с Валентином.

_В ином мире._

В этом мире сейчас они не дома. В этом вместо тёплого ужина на столе перед ними — лента серой дороги внизу и древние камни, камни, где упокоилось не одно поколение Приддов, камни — остатки ветхих стен городов, имени которых уже никто не помнит. На склоне холма эти камни замерли, словно сторожа. Не слишком тяжёлые для взрослого, но довольно увесистые для подростка и женщины: Ирэна розовеет от усилий, но её белые руки накрывают ладони Валентина, помогая; брат и сестра, поровну разделяющие бремя вины. _Толкай_. Ах, какая неприятность для того, чья лошадь оступится, испугавшись, сбросит всадника; для того, кто окажется под камнепадом, когда древние камни, летом во мху и цветах, сейчас сумрачно-голые, хрустом проламывают кости.

Валентин никому не расскажет, что случилось. Да никто и не спросит, с чего бы? Вальтер Придд бывал иногда так неосторожен, помногу выпивал в одиночестве, возил с собой увесистый кошелёк, не жалея средств на мягкие кровати в трактирах и южные вина. Такой соблазн для разбойников.

Зима наступила, лужи на дорогах подёрнулись ледком — звёзды затаились в твердеющей от холода воде. Вечером старые дороги опасны.

Отец не сдаётся: борется за жизнь, с хрипом втягивая воздух сквозь осколки зубов. Ирэна наклоняется, чтобы нащупать пульс в его плотной шее, и отец приходит в сознание ровно настолько, чтобы плюнуть кровью ей в лицо, в его собственную дочь, его плоть и _кровь_. Ирэна медленно вытирает лоб, уже не белыми, а окровавленными руками обнимает себя за плечи. Валентин к ней не прикасается. Они уходят, не завершив задуманное: как справедливые убийцы, они не наносят своей жертве последнего, смертельного удара. Они оставляют её на милость природы, на распутье между жизнью и смертью. Отец бы это одобрил. В конце концов, сам он так же оставил Джастина умирать в лесу в полном одиночестве. Валентин как наяву видит его открытые серые глаза, смотрящие в никуда, мёртво поблескивающий чёрный зрачок, будто мушкетная пуля; ореол крови, судорожно подёргивающиеся пальцы; дома — мать, сжигающая раскрашенный холст в камине, так же глядит в никуда сухими глазами. Судя по бледному и злому лицу сестры, идущей рядом, она думает о том же самом.

 _Старые дороги опасны_ — какая жалость, какое чудовищное совпадение: с супремом тоже произошёл несчастный случай, прямо как с его сыном, и ведь он не доехал до дома совсем немного, представляете? Так и лежал, беспомощно смотря, как родные башни взрезают иззябшую грань горизонта, такие близкие и такие недостижимые. Наверняка умер не сразу, а мучился: его прикончила не боль, но неумолимая ночь, холод, от которого не согреться, бесконечное одиночество. Ни капли света от мёртвого замерзшего месяца. Ни шороха, ни птичьего следа на небе.

Они не оборачиваются напоследок. Быть может, их отцу повезёт, и его спасут — может, его обнаружит добрый пастух со своим стадом овец.

Может, волк.


	17. Дай только плыть за венком

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> стихи - older

свить из тебя венок. как бы отпустить в воду —  
как по живому отрезать. как бы отразиться в воде,  
изумиться с животным страхом. умытым водой  
поплыть за тобой-венком следом.

захлебнуться водой, тиной и дном,  
лечь пьяным и не дышать на самое дно.  
думать: господи, какое мне дело, что будет потом;  
господи, какое дело твое. дай только плыть за венком.  
дай только плыть за венком.

Следи за тем, куда ступаешь, Рокэ, — держи коня в узде, чтобы не понёс, испуганный грозой. Оллария, когда ты просто существуешь, и Оллария, когда ты влюблён, — два совершенно разных города. Эта новая Оллария маняще мерцает из-под дождя незнакомыми улицами, послушно раскрывается перед ним, приветствуя, как друга (хотя он всегда был здесь чужим): новый, влюблённый Рокэ Алва никогда не ступал здесь прежде.

Красивая любовная история, размышляет Рокэ, зависит от точности концовки — нужно завершить всё в нужный момент, затянешь — и багряная, будто марсала, чувственная трагедия превратится в уксус и нудный, сентиментальный журнальный романчик. Она любит такие романчики, Рокэ же не переносит их на дух. У них вообще нет ничего общего, у Рокэ Алвы, среднего, но лучшего сына великого Алваро, и хорошенькой глупенькой мещаночки, не особо блистающей умом; но Рокэ тянет к ней — тянуло к ней, кажется, ещё до её рождения, словно они были созданы из частиц одной и той же сгоревшей до праха звезды, к добру или к худу. Наверное, глупо считать это судьбой — но что ещё это могло быть?

Лошадь оскальзывается, и Рокэ вздрагивает, когда крупные дождевые капли вкрадчиво сползают за шиворот — Оллария тонет с достоинством, чего не сказать о нём самом. Он потерял свою шляпу. Он не привык к столице. Ему всего двадцать четыре, но вечно голодный город пожирает всех, невзирая на возраст, хотя сегодня, сегодня Рокэ принадлежит только одной женщине. Оллария чует клеймо соперницы на нём и держится подальше. Даже нищие не просят подаяния, спрятавшись от воды.

Разрезанная оконным перелётом фигура приветствует его взмахом руки. Рокэ торопливо спешивается, встряхивает головой. Гравий и улитки, выползшие к грозе, хрустят под его сапогами. Он не обращает внимания: слишком торопится. Он так соскучился…Поднимается, оставляя за собой мерцающие в полутьме следы, распахивает двери — дерево под пальцами ледяное. Она ждёт его наверху.

Её лицо бледное, как снятое молоко, золотистые волосы сплетены в косу, которая цепью обвивает голову. Рокэ на мгновение застывает, пожирая её взглядом, и она позволяет ему смотреть. Взгляд Рокэ опускается к длинной линии её ключиц, изгибу груди, анемично-бледной, но соски у неё в цвет губ, нежно-розовые — Рокэ ошарашенно хлопает ресницами, когда она легко скидывает мягкое домашнее платье… Смешно, потому что в ней нет ничего мягкого. Она не красавица — но в природе не существует слов, чтобы описать таких женщин, как она.

Обнажённая, она опускается на колени и стягивает с него сапоги, грязные и мокрые, своими прекрасными белыми руками и даже не морщится, когда грязь забивается под ногти; влечёт его на кушетку. Рокэ колеблется, но она шепчет ему на ухо слова, в которых нет ничего о любви, но они звучат так нежно, что для Рокэ нет никакой разницы. Её рот — «Вдовья слеза», форель, которой она обедала, металлический вкус крови из десны, пораненной нетерпеливым языком Рокэ. Она тянет его за собой, и он не сопротивляется, погружаясь в холодную глубину её глаз с огромными, как у разнежившейся на солнце рептилии, зрачками. В них симметрично отражаются два Рокэ, крошечных пигмея, беспомощно идущих ко дну… Пистолет в её руке он не замечает до самой последней минуты. 

Хотя это не совсем правда. 

На самом деле, Рокэ вообще его не замечает.


	18. Вынесем за скобки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ретеллинг Горалик

— Вы — сам Леворукий. Чистое зло, которое воплощает в ограниченной человеческой оболочке нескончаемый порок, развращённость, сребролюбие, похоть, — прижимал к груди искусанную руку и покачивался на каблуках, готовый упасть в обморок, умереть, если потребуется, но только не дать себе помочь. — Я почти чувствую, как земля трескается под вашими ногами, выпуская серу и пламя, когда вы, еретик, топчете её своими сапогами, — с ненавистью. 

Рокэ посмотрел на него, — потного, страшненького, голодно-злобного, — и подумал: забрать бы его, идиота, куда-нибудь. Швырнуть в лицо Фердинанду свою шпагу, послать Дорака в Закат, переписать к Тварям Кэналлоа на первого встречного Вальдеса. Уехать на дикое багряноземельное побережье. Продать по дешёвке наследные сапфиры, купить длинную полосу морского песка и уехать туда с этим идиотом.


	19. Ничего, кроме соли

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Альбатрос и проклятие - из поэмы Кольриджа

С этим нужно что-то делать, — решает Робер. С этой подростковой жаждой, с этими похотливыми взглядами, которыми он провожает каждое движение. Достаточно и того, что он следует за Альдо будто пёс за костью, чтобы ночью кусать подушку, оборачивая ладонь вокруг члена, и думать только о том, как выглядит затылок спящего Альдо, — жарко, и кудри потемнели от пота, стали словно червонное золото... — и о том, какие на вкус внутренние стороны его коленей. 

Скоро Робер, наверное, будет как истеричная восторженная девчонка, носить на шее медальон со светлым локоном, будто альбатроса из старой поэмы. Его проклятие всегда с ним. 

Робер не помнит, когда впервые начал его хотеть — в конце концов, Альдо всегда рядом, даже когда Робер закрывает глаза. Его остаточный образ, последовательное изображение, какое остаётся на внутренней поверхности век, когда слишком долго смотришь на солнце, ждёт Робера в любой кровати, в трактире тёмного и полного цинги Нижнего города; в штормовом море — где бы Робер ни оказался.

Наверное, всё началось на одном из ужинов у Матильды. Расшатанный стол красного дерева с выученными уже царапинами, оплывающие дешёвые свечи, как в борделе; полумрак, в котором Альдо с его искусанными в кровь губами, белым лицом и нечитаемым взглядом запавших глаз походит на шлюху. Или шута. Робер режет собственный кусок мяса, жёсткого, словно подмётка, и думает, что Альдо без колебаний бы воткнул в него нож, если бы узнал о его мыслях. 

Да, тогда это и началось. Когда Робер захотел почувствовать в себе нож. Или — не только нож. Он тщательно пережёвывает говядину, аккуратно разделяя волокна во рту. 

Синие глаза Альдо не отрываются от Робера.

Служанка вносит крем-брюле. 

Альдо рассеянно разбивает ложечкой сахар, сплавившийся до карамели — он трескается с сухом звуком, вкрадчиво неприятным: так ломается верхняя ступенька крутой лестницы под неверным шагом. Робер не любит сладкое. Но он думает, как же ему хочется попробовать… Если смыть с Альдо морскую соль, пот, приторные масла, которыми он щедро себя умащает, тщательно слизать всё постороннее, наносное, жадно добраться языком до каждого укромного уголка, каким он будет на вкус? 

Альдо пробует крем. Одна капля пачкает нижнюю губу — сладкое на сладком.

***

Иногда вечерам, после игры в карты, когда Матильда начинает позёвывать, а Альдо доедает третий десерт, Робер уходит в город, сжимая в карманах всю медь, которую только удаётся выманить, выторгововать, обменять, выиграть в карты, наконец, у самого Альдо (ему чудовищно не везёт в картах), — сжимая так крепко, что ладони начинают пахнуть кровью. Робер ищет их, голенастых, высоких, едва справивших совершеннолетие, уже оформившихся в мужчин, но с ещё детской, безрассудно-жестокой жаждой в глазах. Роберу легко высмотреть именно тех, кто нужен — они повсюду: у благообразных монастырей, в портовых тавернах, в конюшнях, задают корм лошадям. Их легко приметить, даже если они сами думают иначе: у нужных ему ласковых мальчиков — тонкие от голода лица, прищуренный, оценивающий взгляд. Их ноздри чуют запах меди и крови, и они слетаются к Роберу, как мотыльки на огонь.

Робер робко улыбается, когда они тянут его на тёмные постоялые дворы, и просит их почти застенчиво — они трахают его с изумляющих их самих силой, до тех пор, пока Робер не сдирает горло от крика, чтобы позже прикасаться к алой, растраханной дырке, будто к окровавленной ране — не чтобы наказать себя, но чтобы дольше помнить. 

Иногда он предпочитает трахать их сам — они подаются на его член, скулят, когда Робер всё так же робко улыбается и решительно прихватывает их шеи в крепкой ладонью — просто посмотреть, что они будут делать дальше?

***

Альдо чует это на нём — сомнений нет. Не только похоть, чужое семя, медленно вытекающее из него с каждым шагом, сладко — сладко — саднящий задний проход, — но и тайну, которую Робер носит с собой.

Альдо никогда не спрашивает, куда уходит Робер, забирая свои выигрыш; только смеётся, картинно вздыхает, доедает шоколад, карамель, мороженое, облизывая губы, сладкие пальцы в липком сиропе, посасывая кончики, провожает каждое движение Робера нечитаемым терпеливым взглядом, и проигрывает. Всё время проигрывает.


	20. Я за тобой не вернусь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Под Горалик

Трое были хороши собой, остальные тоже высокородные, но с печатью вырождения на лицах — _ему было скучно, надоело стоять и ждать, хотелось спать, долго и со вкусом, подтянув себе под бок чужое тело, гладить щекой горячую гладкую спину_ , — да, от этих мыслей стало послаще, сон отступил, кровь в лицо бросилась; герой-любовник, твою мать, — они стояли, беседовали тихо, на лицах были улыбки, но напряжение ощущалось в воздухе. Вот тот, который повыше, вообще выглядит так, будто его привязали к пушке и сейчас выстрелят. _Дальше будет хуже_ , — пообещал ему мысленно, зажмурившись от удовольствия и предвкушения. Они все были ещё, в общем, дети, пусть выкормленные, натренированные, как породистые лошади, ну а ему что с того. Дети, взрослые, для него никогда не было никакой разницы, и никогда не будет, — _бойся равнодушных_ , наставлял папаша, воздевая узловатый палец к небу, пододвигал склянку с ежедневной отравой.

Домой бы...

О, началось, наконец. Сгрудились. Напоминают бойцовых петухов или ещё хуже — кошек, что кружат вокруг крысы, готовясь сожрать, толкают мягкими лапами, пока не выпуская когти. Пока ещё смеялись, перебрасываясь отрывистыми короткими фразами, готовясь к убийству, будто к развлечению, дружеской попойке, залихватскому налёту на бордель. Их разговора отсюда уже не разобрать, — да и зачем, и так понятно, о чём речь: вот вырвалась площадная брань; визгливым фальцетом — от сознания собственной правоты и справедливости. Надвинулись, и вот тот, что повыше, но непостижимо низведённый до крыски среди кошачьей стаи, нет, не крыски, мышки, мышеньки, неужели не жалко убивать такого милого, глазки блестят, губы дрожат, — уже скорчился под их сапогами, прижимая к животу окровавленные руки. Зарыдал. От злости скорее, ранен-то был легко; тут попытался сделать подсечку с земли, но неудачно, ай-ай, — _прицокнул, поглаживая лоснящуюся лошадиную шею_ , — забарахтался, уворачиваясь от атаки... Испуганный взгляд заметался по нависшим над ним лицам, не видя их. 

Скучно. Он почесал лошадиный нос, доверчиво ткнувшийся в тёплую ладонь; оценил погоду — рассвет угрожающе набухал и готовился распуститься жарой, разъярённый святотатством в таком месте, ох, потянуло же на высокопарность — ну не любил он жару. Привык с детства, но так не полюбил. Вернется, сгрызёт льда и — спать, спать.

Прижав конскую морду, чтобы не мешала наблюдать за детьми, позёвывая, оценивал кровь, пропитывающую чужую рубаху; затруднённое дыхание и неудобно вывернутую руку, и умоляющее выражение на лице, залитом потом и слезами, которое не исчезло, даже когда удалось весьма изящно воткнуть кинжал в того, что из троих был самым выделяющимся — в дерзкого брюнетика с задатками бретёра и пьяницы, судя по раскоординированности движений. Туда и дорога: удар в печень брюнетик пропустил совершенно позорно; упал, побился в неаппетитных корчах и затих. А остальные, надежда и цвет нации, — _вот это сюрприз, он ставил на то, что сбегут, и просчитался, ранение дружка не остудило пыла,_ — накинулись на чудом избежавшую смерти мышку со всей звериной злобой (тянет, тянет на пошлятину. Животные сравнения, какая дрянь. Неужели стареет?) Хрустнула чья-то кость под каблуком, но тот, лежащий, всё-таки вывернулся; взвился, собрав последние силы, атаковал храбро, но безрассудно, сразу же напоровшись щекой на враждебный стилет. Припал на колено, осознав, что подняться ему больше не дадут, а это значит — уже никогда не подняться. Он здесь сдохнет, сгинет, сгниёт, это так же неотвратимо, как ход солнца, и не остановить его, не задержать ничем; и без надежды, тоненько крикнул:

«Эр Рокэ!..»

Только тогда он молнией метнулся от Моро, в пять секунд добрался до них и с наслаждением перерезал горло тому, что махал стилетом, погнал их, воющих от утробного страха, прочь, — убил бы ещё, не одного, но всех бы растерзал, как посмели, _как они только посмели!.._ — ничего, позже разберётся; вернулся, обнял и поцеловал в окровавленный висок: тише, тише, я здесь, всё прошло.


	21. Пиррова победа

С опозданием он поднимает ладонь — чтобы остановить, прекратить всё это, он и сам не знает — и приятное ощущение гладких волос Алвы под пальцами заставляет его содрогнуться от отвращения. Если Алва и замечает, то никак не даёт понять. Его голова лежит на коленях Ричарда, его рот влажный, мягкий, — и Ричард закрывает глаза, отказывается смотреть на него. Ричард думает о цветах апельсина, о карих глазах, о мягких руках и точно, _точно_ не думает о пьяном минете от своего эра. 

Рокэ Алва — великолепный первый маршал, убийца, насильник, — опирается о причудливо вырезанную деревянную спинку кушетки; единственное, что останавливает его от того, чтобы не соскользнуть на пол. Он без рубашки; мускулы на изуродованной спине бугрятся под кожей, как у совершенных каменных статуй. 

Ричард пытается дышать, зная, что где-то его обеспокоенно ждёт Катари, восхитительная и печальная. Ричард вспоминает её руки в перчатках и думает, не закрывают ли кружева синяки от нежеланных объятий — шансы на это весьма велики. Нет ничего омерзительнее, чем думать о том, как он прикасается к ней, _смеет_ прикасаться к ней, Алва, задирающий шёлковые юбки, Алва, разрывающий корсаж, Алва сверху неё; он же такой сильный, а она маленькая, хрупкая, задыхается под ним. 

Алва горячий, тяжёлый, пребольно бодает Ричарда, когда крепче хватается за кушетку, чтобы удержаться. Пустая бутыль красного вина валяется на полу, захватанное горлышко из тёмного стекла маслянисто сияет. 

Ричард действительно сам не знает, чего ожидал. Но чего-то _другого_. 

Алва поднимает лицо — прекрасный карминно-алый рот искривлён, взгляд мутный, тяжёлый, веки набрякли — синие глаза снизу вверх, не мигая, смотрят на Ричарда; с усилием вздыхает, как загнанный на охоте олень. 

— Ты т-так ничего не скажешь? Ты не велишь мне остановиться? 

В словах нет насмешки, только нетрезвое любопытство, на скулах румянец. Ричард молчит. 

Алва опускает голову.


End file.
